reflections of you
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Dean isn't looking for his soulmate. He certainly isn't expecting to find him at Parent-Teacher Conferences.


Romance Awareness Day 21 - The reflection in the mirror is your soulmate's reflection. (Either you're seeing your soulmate in place of yourself, or you're seeing what they are doing as though you're looking through the mirror).

…

Sophia comes home from her first day of school babbling excitedly about her new teacher. His name is Mr. Lupin, and from the first sentence out of her mouth, everything starts with "Mr. Lupin."

At dinner, "Mr. Lupin says that a rainbow plate is the best plate. All the different colours should be there."

While reading her a book, "Mr. Lupin says that books expand the mind. Is my mind gonna get bigger now?"

While going to sleep, "Mr. Lupin says that sleep is just as important as eating."

By the end of the week, Dean can tell that if this doesn't let up, it's going to be a long year. And Sophia is like her mother in this — when she obsesses, she obsesses _hard_. Natalie was the same way — it's why she and Dean had met at a football game.

He misses her, sometimes, still. Sophia was two when her mother died, and doesn't remember much, but Dean had loved her, and he still feels her loss like a throbbing ache, even four years later.

Natalie wasn't his soulmate, and Dean wasn't hers, and they knew that going in. But soulmates aren't a guarantee, and Dean didn't want to wait for someone he might never meet. The reflection he saw in the mirror was an older man, scarred and worn, with perpetual bags beneath his eyes. Dean sees his face in passersby, sometimes, but it's never really him, and Dean doesn't want to wait for something that might be a pipe dream. He can't live that way.

It doesn't mean he hasn't sketched that face over and over again, watched it age, watched it grow new lines. He has it memorized. But he won't let it rule his life.

Natalie had agreed. And in the end, Natalie had never found her soulmate, so Dean can't regret it.

In the third week of school, it's time for parent-teacher conferences.

Sophia is terrifyingly excited for Dean to meet the famous Mr. Lupin.

When Dean comes out wearing a blue polo, Sophia scowls at him.

"No, daddy."

Dean blinks at her.

"What?"

"No, daddy! Wear the green with the buttons! It matches your eyes!"

Dean stares down at his six-year-old. Is she… trying to match-make him?

Sophia just scowls and stamps her foot. Dean figures there's really no point in arguing. Besides, Sophia isn't wrong. The green button-up had been one of Natalie's favorites.

He just sighs and goes back into his room.

When he comes out this time, Sophia just smiles. "Perfect," she says.

Dean just rolls his eyes at her, and that's when there's a knock on the door. He opens it and grins.

"Hey, Seamus. Thanks for watching her."

Seamus grins, wide and sincere. "Hey, I've always got time for my favorite little niece!"

"Uncle Seamus!" Sophia cries, her glee clear. She runs up and hugs him fiercely. "Did you bring me a present?"

Seamus grins. "Of course I brought you something!" he says, and he hands her a lollipop.

Dean rolls his eyes at them, but he expected nothing less from Seamus, so in the end he just smiles and slips out the door.

…

He finds the door to Mr. Lupin's classroom easily, following the signs. When he walks in, there are a few other parents scattered around the room. In the front, behind a desk, is a man who looks startlingly familiar.

Dean has seen those scars before. He's traced them with his fingers, wondering what could've caused them.

The man wears a grey cardigan over a button up, and his hands are folded in front of him on a stack of papers.

Dean stares.

After a moment, Mr. Lupin looks up. His gaze catches on Dean, and Dean _knows_. He knows those amber eyes.

This is the man who looks back at him from the mirror.

Based on the way his gaze lingers, Dean would wager on it being reciprocal.

After a moment, he shakes off his shock and moves forward, offering a hand to the man. The man hastily stands.

"Dean Thomas," he says. "Uh, Sophia is my daughter."

"Remus. Remus Lupin," he says in return, gaze flickering to the floor.

"Are you… uh. Would you like to maybe get dinner after this?"

Remus looks up. He almost looks surprised.

"Uh. I- I'd… yeah. Dinner would be… nice."

Dean smiles.

"I'll take a seat, then."

Dean can't help but notice the whole time he talks, Remus' eyes keep flickering back to him. Dean doesn't blame him. Personally, he can't keep his eyes off Remus. The face in the mirror has become real.

…

Remus has eyes that crinkle when he smiles. This, Dean knew from the mirror.

What Dean didn't know is he smiles at his own jokes, makes the worst puns, and always has a kind word for everyone.

He's everything Sophia said he was and more.

When Dean tells her, Sophia is _thrilled_.

…

Writing Month/Dragons: 819

Auction: Character: Dean Thomas

Romance Awareness: Day 21

Seasonal: Days of the Year: International Widow's Day: Write about a widow. / Shay's Musical Challenge: Into the Woods - alt, write about finding a family / Gryffindor Themed Prompts: Dean, Remus

Character Appreciation: 11. Relationship: Father & Daughter / Disney Challenge: C3: write about mischievous children. / Trope of the month: Crossgen, 5. teacher/parent / Count Your Buttons: O3 lollipop / Lyric Alley: 7. But I won't let them break me down to dust / Sophie's Shelf: 79. Remus/Dean / Em's Emporium: 18. Emily (DolbyDigital): Alt — Write about a writer/artist.


End file.
